International Publication Number W095/10516, published Apr. 20, 1995 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R can be heterocycloalkyl-methyl attached to the carbon of the methylene group by a heteroatom, a substituted piperidinyl or substituted piperidinylmethyl. The compounds are said to be useful for inhibiting farnesyl protein transferase.